Sólo soy Wood Oliver Wood
by Nefilim
Summary: ¿Qué es obsesión?:Deseo que aparece persistentemente en el sujeto, quién suele tener un carácter compulsivo y adquiere una condición penosa y angustiante. Sin duda,esta definición describe a un miembro de cierto equipo de quidditch: Oliver Wood


**Probablemente este sea un fanfic largo o tal vez lo deje como short... no estoy muy seguro, pero espero que les guste**

**VA! la razón del "por qué?" escribí sobre Oliver Wood es porque un pesonaje con el que me identifico desde el primer día en que leí los libros de Harry Potter. Las personas que me conocen saben que soy tan obsesivo como él, tan cabezota como él, y sobre todo soy demasiado distraído cuando de ligar se trata JA! (O.o increíble, pero cierto). **  
**A demás, él es el primer personaje con el que roleé en un foro al que le tengo mucho cariño: Imperio Hogwarts, el cual pretendo restaurar pronto**

**Disfruten de la lectura y critíquenme si es necesario ja! **

**Sólo soy Wood... Oliver Wood**

-¿Y si mejor hago un cambio?-Empecé rascarme la cabeza desesperado, intentando pensar mientras escribía unas ideas que podrían convertirse en tácticas para el próximo juego contra Slytherin- Fred podría atacar desde este costado y George desde este otro…No… mejor que se queden donde están. Si… así está mejor- Sentencié, tachando lo que había escrito antes

Este era mi último año… mi última oportunidad para ganar la escurridiza copa que debió haber sido de Gryffindor hace dos temporadas atrás si no hubiese sido por la veintena de eventos desafortunados que ocurrieron y que nos impidieron lograr nuestros objetivos.

Me rasqué la nuca con una mano, mientras que con la otra tomaba un sorbo de agua.

Cerré los ojos durante un par de segundos, intentando volver a concentrarme y, cuando los abrí los posé nuevamente en el cuaderno, cuyas páginas estaban cubiertas por nombres de jugadas y observaciones sobre mis jugadores.

-Hey, Wood- Inmediatamente levanté la vista de mala gana al ver que "Percy-premio-anual-Weasley" se había dignado a hablarme (Cosa que jamás hacía a menos que Gryffindor ganase un partido).

-¿Si, Weasley?

-No te quedes hasta tan tarde, pronto será la hora de ir a la cama

_¿Hora de ir a la cama? ¿Ya?_

Impresionado, miré la hora en mi reloj y me di cuenta que era cierto: Faltaba poco para que fuesen las doce de la noche

-Ok, gracias. No te preocupes, no me amaneceré aquí en la sala- Le prometí

Weasley sonrió mientras palmeaba mi espalda

-Este año lo conseguirán Wood. La copa será de ustedes

-Gracias, Weasley

-Más te vale que ganen por que aposté a que este año Gryffindor si ganaba la copa.

-No te haremos perder el dinero- Weasley sonrió complacido ante mi respuesta.

-Bueno, me aseguraré que el resto se vaya a la cama. Buenas noches

-Buenas noches- Me despedí, mientras volvía a tomar mi pluma y mi cuaderno para seguir en lo que había quedado, pidiéndole a Merlín que esta vez nadie me interrumpiera esta vez.

-Katie es muy pequeña…- Pensé en voz alta mientras escribía el nombre de Katie junto al de George- pero mucho más veloz que Angelina y Alicia. Tal vez si…

-¡Hola, Wood!

La punta de mi pluma desapareció cuando la enterré en el cuaderno con rabia al escuchar la voz de otra persona hablándome

"_¡QUE MIER…! ¿ACASO NO SE PUEDE ESTAR EN PAZ?"_

-Vaya, lo siento. No sabía que estabas ocupado- Me rasqué los ojos con la yema de los dedos, para evitar estrangular a la persona que se había atrevido a interrumpirme- En verdad lo siento.

Levanté mi vista con rabia, pero inmediatamente me contuve al ver que la persona quién me había interrumpido esta vez era una chica de mi grado: Grace Sanders

-Hey, Sanders

-Siento interrumpirte, parece que estabas ocupado.

-¡No! Está bien… siéntate

-Gracias

La muchacha era muy delicada y femenina, bastante distinta a las chicas con las que estaba acostumbrado a convivir, las cuales eran solo tres: Angelina, Katie y Alicia, las cazadoras de mi equipo.

-En serio, Wood. Lamento interrumpirte- Dijo mientras se sentaba con algo de vergüenza

-No te preocupes- La tranquilicé- De todas maneras ya me iba a ir a la cama dentro de poco.

-Siempre estás ocupado con ese cuaderno- Sonrió ella.

-Acá planeo algunas técnicas para ensayar en el próximo entrenamiento

-Oh… Interesante. Espero que este año la copa sea de Gryffindor

-Gracias, yo también

-Si…

-Si…

Parecía como si de pronto los dos nos hubiéramos quedado sin palabras; inmersos en un silencio que se hacía algo incómodo y que a mi me molestaba de sobremanera (pues si hubiese sabido que estaría sentado aquí, en medio de la sala común, con Sanders diciendo nada, mejor hubiese fingido no escucharla para seguir creando tácticas)

-¿Necesitas algo de mí?- Pregunté finalmente, bebiendo un poco de agua para ahogar mi frustración.

-La verdad es que si- Noté que de pronto la chica había empezado a ruborizarse

-Tú dirás- La animé a hablar mientras me acomodaba en el sillón

-¿Sabes que habrá salida a Hogsmade este fin de semana?

-¿Hogsmeade? ¿Ya están organizando las salidas a Hogsmeade? Vaya… no tenía ni idea

-Así es… y me preguntaba si te gustaría ayudarme a conseguir unos artículos de quidditch para regalarle a… a…a… ¡Katie!

-¿Bell?

-¿Bell? ¡AH! ¡SI! SI, ella… Katie Bell ¿Vendrías conmigo? Si vienes prometo invitarte a comer algo rico. Supe que hace poco abrieron una tienda donde venden pasteles deliciosos.

Fruncí el entrecejo, tratando de hacer memoria, buscando en mi calendario interno las fechas de cumpleaños de mis conocidos

-¿Bell no está de cumpleaños en Marzo?- Pregunté extrañado- ¿Para qué le vas a hacer un regalo?

-Es que… es muy simpática y me cae muy bien… y como la conoces pensé que sabrías que le gustaría y que no.

-Te recomiendo que le compres un libro muggle, a ella le encantan y así no gastarás tanto dinero- Le recomendé- A demás te ahorrarás el viaje a Hogsmeade por que los libros Muggles los puedes pedir por encargo a Dumbeldore o a Mc Gonagall ¿Quieres que hable con uno de ellos para que te ayuden?

-No, gracias. Hablaré yo con Mc Gonagall- Dijo ella, sonriendo

-De acuerdo

-Nos vemos después- Se despidió mientras corría como un centauro para alcanzar las escaleras y llegar al dormitorio de las chicas.

Antes de volver a abrir mi cuaderno con jugadas súper secretas para mi equipo, un cojinazo me llegó en la cabeza con mucha fuerza

-¡QUE MIER…?....

Busqué por todos los lados, intentando encontrar al culpable, pero solo hallé a Angelina, Katie, Fred, Percy y George en el otro extremo de la sala común mirándome con desaprobación.

-Esta vez apruebo esa actitud de bárbaros, Fred- Dijo Percy, quién se arreglaba los anteojos y se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Qué hice?-Pregunté confundido

-¿En serio no te diste cuenta?- Me preguntó Angelina con incredulidad

-¿De qué?

"_¿De qué me hablan?"_

-Definitivamente hay alguien peor que Ron, Fred… me debes 10 Knuts- George estiró la mano en dirección a su gemelo, mientras este le pasaba una bolsa de dinero de mala gana.

-HEY ¿Alguien me puede decir que pasa en vez de mirarme como si fuera un enfermo o algo así?-Insistí

-¿Quieres que te lo digamos en serio?- Preguntó esta vez Alicia como si estuviese a punto de explicar un chiste sumamente fácil de entender

-Pues si, explíquenme que pasa por que no entiendo nada- Pedí, ignorando las miradas de: Wood-Eres-Un-Estúpido que me dirigían mis compañeros.

-Esa chica sexy quería invitarte a salir con ella- Soltó Fred

-Y tú tontamente le dijiste que no- Le siguió George

-¿Eres gay o qué?-Me preguntó Percy, a lo que yo respondí con una carcajada.

-Ella solo me estaba pidiendo ayuda para conseguirle un regalo a Katie, Weasley. No me pidió una cita... A propósito-Mi mirada se dirigió a Katie- ¿Desde cuándo son tan amigas tú con Sanders, Bell?

-Ella y yo no somos amigas, Wood…

-La verdad es que ella y Sanders rara vez se hablan- Aclaró Angelina

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces para qué quería comprarte un regalo?- Pregunté sin entender ni pío de lo que me estaban hablando ¡Estas chicas son tan difíciles!

-Si quieren más cojines para lanzarle, pueden sacar los de mi dormitorio- Ofreció Percy

-¡Oh! No, Perce. No queremos que nuestro flamante premio anual termine con el síndrome de Wood- Dijo Fred con solemnidad

-Aunque eso te haría más divertido-Opinó George

-Pero sin duda mataría a mamá…

-Tienes razón, Fred

-En serio ¿Alguien puede explicarme de qué hablan?- Pregunté cabreado al ver que nadie me respondía.

-Buenas noches, capitán- Se despidió George, ignorando mi pregunta descaradamente, seguido por Fred

Angelina pasó a mi lado y me dio un golpe con la palma de su mano en mi cabeza, lo mismo hizo Alicia, pero con más fuerza

-HEY- Reclamé por el trato que estaba recibiendo- ¿Qué les pasa?

-Buenas noches, capitán- Dijeron todos a coro mientras subían las escaleras

-¡Hey, Wood!-Me llamó Katie desde el segundo piso

-¿Si?- Pregunté levantando mi cabeza en su dirección sin siquiera imaginar que otro cojín me llegaría de lleno en la cara, provocando que experimentara una desagradable sensación de dolor en la nariz

-YA BASTA ¿POR QUÉ FUE ESO?- Pregunté con rabia.

-Mi cumpleaños es en Octubre, no en Marzo

-¡Va! Lo siento, Katie

¿He mencionado que soy muy malo recordando fechas?


End file.
